Protecting and Raising
by Jazzy757505
Summary: When Jack, Miko, and Raf dies from a Decepticon attack, only their daughters are spared. The three girls turn to the Autobots for protection and they help the Autobots win the war. Watch them grow with the Autobots as their guardians. Possible pairings. Minor cybertronian searing.
1. Chapter 1

Jackie, Mako, and Ralphine were walking home from school. Jackie has raven black hair pulled up into a ponytail, Mako has streaks of neon pink in her charcoal black hair. She had short puffy pigtails on either side of her head and was bouncing up and down like a toddler. Both girls were in a deep argument about which boy looks better in their grade. Ralphine was the quiet one, she wears oranges glasses and her eyes were hazel with streaks of gold and darker hues. She has blonde hair that ended at her shoulders. She was very smart for a 3rd grader.

"Leo looks soooo much better than Mike! He is handsome and kind and doesn't have freckles", Mako said defiantly.

"But Mike's freckles makes him look cuter!" Jackie argues back. Just before Mako could say anything, Jackie's phone rang. She took it out and she read the message from her dad to her friends.

"Don't come home, whatever you do, don't come home…", she frowned and looked up worriedly.

"We need to go home now!" She grabbed her friend's' arms and pulled them.

"But Mr. Jack said not to come home!" Ralphine said and she tried to keep along with her friends. But no one paid any attention to her. The trio ran all the way to the outskirts of the town, where their house was. The ran around the corner only to see big black and purple robots with a weird picture on them. These robots were destroying their home!

"Stay back," Jackie hissed at her friends. All of them peeked behind the walls after they heard nothing. They slowly walked to the ruins, the ruins that once was their home. In the middle of the ruins lay a big safe box that the robots left behind.

"Mom!" Mako shouted over the ruins.

"Dad!" Jackie called after her.

"Papa!" Ralphine yelled desperately as she cupped her hands. The group of friends crumbled to the ground and cried into each other arm's. Crying turned to wailing and their chests heaved up and down.

"Les-st che-eck th-the bo-ox," Jackie's voice wavered. They stood up silently and observed the box. There were three indications on the box.

"I think we need to put something in there," Ralphie, being the smartest out of them pointed out the quite obvious. They sat down and started to think about what looked like those indications.

"Ohmygosh Ohmygosh Ohmygosh!" Mako yelled out triumphantly, "Maybe these things are what we have right now!

"Jackie! Your pendant! Ralphie, your USB!" Miko pointed to Jackie's weird looking pendant looked at Ralphie.

"Miko! Your guitar pick!" Mako and Jackie yelled out together. Ralphie quickly rummaged through her backpack while Mako stuck her hand in her pocket. Jackie didn't need to get anything because her pendant was on her neck.

Mako inserted her pick into the triangle shape, Ralphie plugged in her USB, and Jackie pressed her pendant against the last shape. They took a small step back as the box clicked opened.

There was a few fresh clothes for each of them, Jackie got her dad's harmonica, Ralphie got her papa's computer, and Jackie got a big blue and light grey disk with her mom's guitar. They quickly stuffed those things in their backpacks, with the exception of Mako as she had to strap the guitar over her shoulder and carry the big disk. Under all of that, there was a picture of their parents when they were younger with some colorful robots and map.

"Hey, that's our parents!" Ralphie pointed out her papa, Jackie's dad, and Mako's mom. They quickly looked at the map.

"Look! Words on the map!" Mako excitedly pointed at the words. They read the words aloud to each other.

"Follow this map and you will reach a canyon at the end of the road, the Autobots will help you," they whispered the words.

"We'll what are we waiting for! Ralphie, the map's yours!" Mako handed the map the Ralphie and the trio headed off.

"I think this is the canyon!" Mako huffed as she abandoned the disk, letting it roll then fall on its own leaned against the canyon and sagged to the ground. Mako and Jackie placed their backpacks on the ground and sat down.

"Where do you think the Autobots are?" Jackie asked Ralphie. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the map again.

" I don't know, the map only leads us to the canyon that's it," Ralphie said and she put the map down on the ground. Jackie had her legs in front which she is using to lean against. The her left sat Mako leaning against the huge canyon wall. Ralphie sat crossed leg and used her right arm to support her head. 

Inside the Autobot Outpost Omega One

The security system blared. Every bot from inside the base ran towards the control center.

"What is it Ratchet?" Optimus Prime asked Ratchet in his never changing monotone voice. Ratchet pressed some keys.

"There are 3 human children outside the base," he said without even looking back. He trained the camera on the children and their conversation was projected inside the base. 

_"I think this is the canyon!" Mako huffed as she abandoned the disk, letting it roll then fall on its own leaned against the canyon and sagged to the ground. Mako and Jackie placed their backpacks on the ground and sat down._

 _"Where do you think the Autobots are?" Jackie asked Ralphie. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the map again._

 _" I don't know, the map only leads us to the canyon that's it," Ralphie said and she put the map down on the ground. Jackie had her legs in front which she is using to lean against. The her left sat Mako leaning against the huge canyon wall. Ralphie sat crossed leg and used her right arm to support her head._

As soon as the Autobots heard that, they gasped with the exception of Optimus, Ratchet, and Ultra Magnus.

"How is it possible that these human children know our name?" Bumblebee asked Optimus

"I do not know Bumblebee but we must not reveal ourselves or harm them," Optimus said calmly. He was always calm. Every bot leaned in to listen to more of their conversation. 

_"Maybe it's not the right canyon," Ralphie said of a while. Her friends looked at her in disbelieve._

 _"Of course it's the right canyon! Do you know any other canyon that appears at the end of a road!" Mako shouted at her. Jackie quickly leaned forward and put both of her hands on both of their shoulders._

 _"Calm down everyone, I know we all had a long day but we need to keep calm, maybe our parents left us more clues around here, all we have to do is think," she said in her calm voice that she reserved for when an argument broke out between them. They sat and thought for a long time._

 _"I really want to whack a pinata right now," Mako said, using her fingers to draw a pinata on the sandy ground. Ralphie's eye lit up as she said that._

 _"Mako, you are genius!" Ralphie yelled out and her friends looked at her expectantly._

 _"Come on! Tell us!" Jackie said excitedly._

 _"What are pinatas usually filled with?" she asked them_

 _"Candy, so…" Mako and Jackie answered together._

 _"Canyons are filled with rocks right?" Ralphie asked them and they nodded their heads._

 _"What if it isn't filled of rocks, what if it's hollow!" Ralphie started jumping up and down excitedly. Her friends started jumping up and down with her, celebrating their new discovery._

"Wow, those kids are really smart," Bulkhead commented after he heard their discovery.

"At this point, we might get some new humans!" Smokescreen said excitedly and punched the air.

"We can't have anymore humans knowing about us! Besides, these kids are way too young!" Arcee scolded his childness and glared at him. As soon as he saw her glare, the smile was gone from his face and he became serious again.

"What do we do now Optimus?" Ratchet asked his old friends.

"We will continue to watch and wait to see what these children will do next," he said to all that was before him and turned his eyes back to the screen.

 _"The Autobots are watching us right now," she said after she observed every crack on the canyon and pointed to a spot on the canyon._

 _"How do you know?" Mako asked her and she walked over the where she was standing and looked at where her finger was pointing._

 _"Can't you guys see the camera! It's right there and it has black lenses!" She jumped up and down, pointing to the camera._

 _"I see it!" Mako screamed._

 _"Me too!" Jackie yelled after her. Ralphie covered her ears._

 _"We need to convince them that we were sented by our parents!" she frantically ran back to get the frame picture. She held it up close to the camera and pointed to her dad first._

 _"See! That's my papa! His name is Rafael Esquivel and my name is Ralphine Esquivel but call me Ralphie!"_

 _" And that's my mom! Her name is Miko Nakadai and my name is Mako Nakadai!" Malo pointed to her mom._

 _"That's my dad! His name is Jack Darby and my name is Jackie Darby!" Jackie pointed to her dad on the picture and because she couldn't see where she was pointing, she covered up his face most of the time._

"These kids are really serious about their parents sending them here," Wheeljack said after he saw the frame group picture that they had taken with the children's parents years ago.

"Should we let them in?" Ultra Magnus asked Optimus. He thought hard for a second before replying.

"We need more proof that these children are actually the children of Jack, Miko, and Rafael," he said wisely in his deep monotone voice and turned to watch the camera feed again. 

_"Why aren't they doing anything!" Mako growled in annoyance. She walked back to where her guitar and sat down besides it. After a while her friends joined her and sat by her side._

 _"If they don't let us in, the sun will set and we will literally freeze to death out here!" Ralphie pointed to the horizon where the sun was slowing setting down._

 _"Come on guys! We can't give up now! Maybe we need to show them the things that we got from our parents!" Jackie shouted in encouragement. She stood up and grabbed her harmonica and walked over to where the camera was._

 _"Look guys! This is my dad's harmonica! He also gave me this weird looking pendant!" she pointed out the things that she had with her. Mako rolled the disk over to where Jackie was standing with her guitar out of it's case._

 _"Guys! My mom gave me this disk! It's really big and I had to roll it from the other side of town to here! She also gave me this guitar pick and her old guitar that still works!" she held the guitar pick up close to the camera so they could see it. Ralphie got out her computer and the USB._

 _"Look here guys! My dad gave me this USB and his computer, too! You could tell because his name in on the bottom of it!" she turned the computer over and pointed to the words "Rafael Esquivel"._

"By the Allspark! That's the key to Vector Sigma!" Ratchet exclaimed as soon as he saw it dangling on Jackie's neck.

"That is definitely Raf's computer!" Bumblebee pointed to the computer that Ralphie was holding.

"That's Miko's guitar and the Apex Armor!" Bulkhead said in awe. Every bot turned to Arcee for her confirmation.

"That is definitely Jack's harmonica," she said quietly as she observed Jack's daughter. She has his same raven black hair and his eyes.

"Ratchet, open the entrance," Optimus orders Ratchet after he heard all of the confirmations from the human's former guardians. Ratchet pressed a button on the control panel and the entrance slid open.

The girls jumped when they heard the ginormous piece of rock slid open right before their quickly grabbed all of their belongings and walked in cautiously. When they entered the base, the door slid close behind.

"Well, there goes our escape route," Jackie looked behind her as the shadows loomed over them.

"Hello! The Autobots or whatever are our escape route from those black purply evil robots!" Mako yelled and waved her hands in front of Jackie's face. Jackie grabbed Mako's arms and returned to where they should be, beside her.

"Guys, no more fighting! If the Autobots are not friendly, we could just run," Ralphie pointed out. But unknown to them, their voice rang all the from where they all to the end of the hall, directly to the Autobots. Some chuckled when they heard the part where Ralphie said: "If the Autobots are not friendly, we could just run". They waited patiently for the girls to come to them.

"Oki doki! We are nearing the end of this incredibly long hallway and I see light over there!" Mako jumped up and down excitedly but before she could go any further, her friends held her back.

"Dude! What you do that for!" she yelled at Jackie who instantly covered her mouth.

"Shush! They might hear you!" she hissed into Mako's ear. Mako pried her hands of her mouth.

"Fine then, you can go in first!" she glared at Jackie and she glared right back.

"Woah woah woah! Guys! Stop arguing! We'll go in together," she quickly broke the argument before it could turn to anything bigger. She grabbed both of their arms and dragged them into the light. Every bot turned and looked at the girls. Ralphie suddenly lost her confidence and hid behind her friends. A moment of awkwardness passed.

"Um, hi?" Jackie held up her hand and did a little wave.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!", Mako burst in excitement,"You guys are so big! Why are you so big? Did you know our parents?" she asked all of her questions and when she saw Bulkhead, she gasped.

"Why are you green? Do you like heavy metal? How 'bout rock&roll? Have you used a wrecking ball for a punching bag? Do you like wrecking things? I do! I broke everything in the house at least once before! I.." when she was about to say more, Jackie clamped her mouth shut with her hands.

"I'm sorry. This girl is insane and she needs to go to the asylum," and she used her other cupped hand to pretend to call the asylum.

"Hello? Yes, yes. I have a crazy Mako here and she needs to go to the asylum. Uh hu. Great!", she pretended to hang up and told Mako.

"The asylum should be here to pick you up in about 2 seconds" she smiled at Mako who, once again, had to pry Jackie's had of her mouth.

"Hey! I'm not crazy! You are!" she protested.

"No I'm not! You are!" Jackie argued back. Ralphie sighed and folded her arms before she walked over and separated them.

"Jeez people! Stop trying to kill each other and focus on talking to the Autobots! You can continue this later!" she exclaimed. Jackie and Mako glared at eachother before the stepped away and faced the Autobots. Yet, another awkward silence passed between them. At last, Optimus spoke up.

"Is it true that your parents are Jack, Miko, and Rafael?" he tried to crouch down to their eye level but they were way too short so his face was about a few feet over their heads. They looked at each other expectantly. Ralphie shoved Jackie up but she immediately backed up and pushed Mako up. On her face there was horror, like the "Why me?" look.

"Um, um, ya?" Mao squeaked and ran back to her friends.

"Do not be afraid, we won't harm you," Optimus offered his hand in reassurance. They girls shrank back from the hand but Optimus kept his hand there. One by one, starting first with Mako and ending with Ralphie. They brought all of their stuff with them, including the "disk". Optimus brought them to his eye level.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," he introduced himself to the girls.

"Cool! You're a leader! What type of leader are you? A cheerleader, a bad leader, a happy leader, a good leader, a goofy leader, a" but Jackie smacked her on the shoulder and sent her a glare. Mako glared back at her. Ultra Magnus stepped up.

"My name is Ultra Magnus, second in command of the Autobots," he said seriously. Mako looked like she wanted to comment but she kept her mouth shut, glancing over at Jackie once in awhile.

"My name is Arcee, leader of the Delta Stealth Team," Arcee stepped up.

"My name in Bumblebee, and I'm a scout" Bumblebee stepped up and twitched his doorways, causing the girls to giggle.

"I'm Smokescreen!" and a blue, yellow and white robot stepped up.

"My name is Bulkhead and this," Bulkhead pushed Wheeljack up real roughly," is Wheeljack. We're the Wreckers!" They said the last part together and fist bumped each other. At this point, Mako couldn't take it anymore.

"I LOVE WRECKING STUFF!" she shouted and started to jump up and down.

"Yah, you don't know how many things she broke already," Jackie sighed.

"She broke the TV, twice. She broke the microwave, the refrigerator, the table, all of the chairs, all the doors and she even managed to break the STAIRS!" Ralphie listed everything out and used an exaggerated voice at the end.

"I know right! I admit that I broke the stairs and I'm proud of it! It's my greatest achievement in life!" Mako jumped up one more time and swung her arms over her friends. They both grumbled. Wheeljack smiled in amusement.

"I'm Ratchet, the field medic," just after he said that, the girls gave each other knowing looks and cracked up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" they laughed together and sagged onto Optimus's hand. Ratchet gave them an annoyed look.

"What's so funny?" he glared at them.

"Turn that ratchet music down!" Mako yelled out and they started laughing again. Smokescreen snickered.

"That's one ratchet machine!" Ralphie pointed to one of the computers that the bots had. By then, Bumblebee and Wheeljack started snickering. Smokescreen started laughing and Arcee has a smile on her faceplates. Jackie looked at Ratchet.

"You still don't get it?" she teased Ratchet which only got her another grumble from him," You have one last chance!" she taunted him before saying the last lines.

"Are you a ratchet field medic?" she shouted at him before collapsing in laughter with her friends. Smokescreen, Wheeljack, and Bumblebee was laughing really loud by now. Bulkhead chuckled softly to himself and Arcee did some quiet laughs. Ultra Magnus was fighting to keep calm but in the end, he let out a small chuckle. Optimus had a ghost of a smile on his faceplates. Ratchet was ready to blow a fuse but he was stopped by Ralphie.

"Calm down Ratchet, it was only a joke," she stood up and looked at him square in the eyes, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings," she added quietly. She put her hands behind her back and start to switch her weight from her left foot to her right.

"It's alright Ralphie," Ratchet cursed himself that Rafael's cuteness had somehow been transferred into his daughter. As soon as she heard that, Ralphie's eyes lit up in happiness. Mako prodded one of Optimus's fingers.

"Could you put us down now big guy? I'm afraid of heights," Mako asked Optimus so not very politely but he put the down anyways. Mako rolled the disk off of Optimus's hands.

"I figured out what I could use this disk for!", she shouted excitedly,"Watch this!" and she jumped onto the disk. Suddenly, metal walls shot up from the disk and in no time, Mako turned into a giant.

"Cool! Guys! Look at this! I'm a giant robot!" she yelled to her friends who were standing below her. Ralphie's mouth was hanging wide open and Jackie just stared. Mako went sugar high. She started running around the place.

"I dare you to do a backflip!" Jackie yelled out to her. Mako smirked at her a pulled a backflip.

"Take that rabbit face!" she sneered at Jackie.

"Well then, mako shark! Do a front flip!" she yelled back a Mako who immediately did a front flip.

"I may be bigger but that doesn't meant that I can't do those stuff!" Mako said indignantly, "My mom told me size doesn't determine the things that you can do or not"

"Your mom actually told you quotes?" Wheeljack asked in surprised.

"Yeah! My mom may be crazy sometimes but that doesn't mean that she can't be serious!" Mako's voice raised up to defend her mom's name. Then she spread her legs and did the splits.

"And that's what we call the splits," she said with a smile on her face. Then, she sneezed.

"ACHOO!" her helmet instantly fogged up. She stood and held her hands in front of her.

"I can't see!" and she started to stagger around the room. When she came near one of the walls, she friends screamed out.

"WALL!" Ralphie and Jackie screamed as loud as they can but it was too late. Mako bounce off the wall and fell on her butt. Her friends winced as they heard the bang.

"You ok there sharkie?" Jackie asked Mako with worried in her voice.

"I'm OK!" she shouted back and got back up.

"Fall seven times, get up eight" she quoted when she was on her feet again.

"Old japanese proverb" she told everyone before they could ask. She kept wandering around the base blindly until she stumbled upon Ultra Magnus.

"Oohh! What's this?" she asked no in particular as she used her hands to feel Ultra Magnus's lower chest. Her hands fell on the cracks of his armor which separated his chest plate and his stomach plate .

"Hey! Did you guys notice that part of your walls have cracks?" she shouted over her shoulders. Her friends snickered silently.

"Maybe's it's not a wall! Maybe it's a step ladder!" she said after she she rested her hands on his slightly narrow hips. Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen snickered silently and high fived each other. Arcee was smiling widely with Bulkhead. Ratchet just grumbled and Optimus smiled.

"I'm not a wall nor a step ladder," Ultra Magnus said sternly, removing her hands from his hips.

"If you're not either of those things, then what are you?" Mako asked in confusion. She failed at scratching her head causing her friends to howl in laughter.

"I am Ultra Magnus," he said a pushed Mako away from him gently.

"Try to pull your hands inside!" Ralphie yelled at her friends. Mako tried it and it work!

"See if there's a button for cleaning!" Ralphie shouted again and Mako began searching for buttons.

"There's one that says: swipe!" she told Ralphie," should I push it?"

"Try!" Ralphie yelled back and Mako pushed the button. Windshields appear and started cleaning the internal surface of the helmet. Mako turned at start walking towards her friends but she fell flat face on the ground.

"Ouch"

"Uh, a little help?" Mako called out and turned her head onto her left side, looking at the bots.

"Insert your arms back inside your armor!" Jackie said running up to her friend.

"Teensy problem"

"What is it?"

My arms are squashed under my body" Jackie threw her hands up and walked away.

"Try rolling on your side!" Ralphie ran up and yelled at Mako. Grunts could be heard as she tried to roll on her side.

"Not working," Mako said after a while and she sighed. Bulkhead walked over and put his hands under her armpits and lifting her up.

"Thanks Bulk! You're nice" she looked at Bulkhead before inserting her hands back inside it's slot.

"So what do you guys do anyways?" Ralphie asked Optimus innocently. Optimus explained how they were in a war with the Decepticons and how their parents found them when they were teenagers. After hearing all of that, Mako walked over to Smokescreen

"I dare you to a hand to hand combat" she looked up at Smokescreen with her hands on her hips. Bulkhead was about to protest but Optimus held him back.

"Ok… I'll go easy on you," and he got into a fighting stance. But before he could react, Mako flipped him to the ground.

"Underestimate me now?", she sneered at him, "And if I'm not wrong, it's 1-0!" Her friends cheered for her in the background, yelling:

"GO MAKO! GO MAKO!" Smokescreen stood back up and delivered a series of punches and kicks which she deflected them and when he was off guard, she in turn delivered another set of kicks and punches and knock him off his feet, making him fall on his skid plates.

"2-0" Smokescreen stood back up again.

"Three's the charm" and he let her attack him. He managed to deflect most of her moves when when she tricked him into thinking that she would punch his chest but instead, she jumped on his knees and flipped him over. After he landed face forward on the floor, she gave him no time to recover and jumped up, landing on her butt on the lower side of Smokescreen's back.

"Aughh" Smokescreen groaned. Mako giggled and twitched her butt making Smokescreen groan even more.

"Get off" Smokescreen moaned in defeat. Mako sat up and held out a hand for Smokescreen to grabbed on.

"GG Smoky" she shook hands with him.

"GG?"

"GG means good game. You say to the opposing team or person after a game. It doesn't matter if you win or not, you have to say it" Mako explained to him before letting him lean against her.

"He's all yours Ratchet," Mako supported him and handed him to Ratchet.

"Could you put him on that berth while I get my tools?" Ratchet asked and he pointed to a metal slab before he entered his medbay. Mako leaned down, letting Smokescreen lay on her back before using her arms to lift his legs up and she placed him gently face down on the berth.

"Is he going to be ok?" Ralphie asked worriedly.

"He'll be ok. That move won't break any bones but his back muscles may hurt for few days," Mako answered but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"How did you learn how to fight like that?" Bulkhead asked in awe.

"私の母は私を教えました" she said softly in Japanese. No one in the room understood what she was saying except for Bulkhead and her friends.

/What did she say?\\\ Bumblebee asked over comm.

/She said: My mother taught me/ Bulkhead responded over commlink. Ratchet returned back with a box full of tools.

"Will he be ok?" Mako asked Ratchet.

"This wasn't his worst injury so he'll be fine," Ratchet grumbled and got back to work.

"How do you take this thing off?" Mako asked Bulkhead and he pressed the button on her chest for her. The armor collapsed and she walked back to her friends.

"Where are your parents?" Optimus asked kindly. Upon hearing that, Ralphie sniffled and Mako hugged her. All three of them sat on the ground, hugging each other with Ralphie being in the middle. Ralphie reached into her pocket and pulled out her iPod. She fiddled with it and she put the iPod down. Music flowed from it and she started to sing.

[Ralphie and Mako]

Oh baby, oh baby I know that you've been hurting

(This is a star studded collaboration)

Oh baby, oh baby I know that you've been hurting

(I'm Mako Nakadai, that's Ralphie, let's go)

[All]

No broken hearts in the club, no tears in the club

Cause we gon get it poppin' tonight

No broken hearts in the club, more drinks pour it up

Cause we gon get it poppin' tonight

[Jackie]

We going straight to Miami

Hop on a plane don't need no plans

Shining so hard like a Grammy

Forget all the parents well their dead

We gonna be buying the drinks, we gonna be buying the drinks

Line up the bottles, line up the models, we gonna forget everything

[Ralphie]

Oh oh ain't nobody going home, you know what you came for

To dance off the pain, don't feel a thing, just feel the champagne

If you're feeling lonely, baby let me hear you sing

[All]

No broken hearts in the club, no tears in the club

Cause we gon get it poppin' tonight

No broken hearts in the club, more drinks pour it up

Cause we gon get it poppin' tonight

We only got one life, so let's go hard till the day we die

No broken hearts in the club, more drinks pour it up

Cause we gon get it poppin' tonight

[Jackie]

We gonna do it real biggie

Sky is the limit in this town

We taking over the city

We are too high to bring us down

We gonna do what we do, we gonna do what we do

Three in the morning, four in the morning, meet you for eggs in the morning

[Ralphie]

Oh ain't nobody going home, you know what you came for

To dance off the pain, don't feel no shame, just feel the champagne

If you're feeling lonely, baby let me hear you sing

[All]

No broken hearts in the club, no tears in the club

Cause we gon get it poppin' tonight

No broken hearts in the club, more drinks pour it up

Cause we gon get it poppin' tonight

We only got one life, so let's go hard till the day we die

No broken hearts in the club, more drinks pour it up

Cause we gon get it poppin' tonight

[Mako]

Ay yo Bebe, anybody hating need pee pee

Sip a little mix, pop pills till I'm sleepy

I'm the one that bust it open out in Waikiki

Pull up in the Ghost I'm creepy

They don't want beef we proved it

Niggas better keep it on wax like a Q-tip

Keep her suit wetter than the cruise ship

Flower than a tulip, flyer than your new girl

I do's it, yup I'm up two zip

Girls is my sons I'm giving them milf tease

They be sweating me headbands and gym tees

Like bad knees on Dirk Nowitzki

It is going down like M. Lewinsky

Wrist freeze yep my wrist on pink skis

Ring finger be sitting on my pinky's

Make em mad aww man I got them hating bad

Blood clot money green like Jamaican flags

[All]

No broken hearts in the club, no tears in the club

Cause we gon get it poppin' tonight

No broken hearts in the club, more drinks pour it up

Cause we gon get it poppin' tonight

We only got one life, so let's go hard till the day we die

No broken hearts in the club, more drinks pour it up

Cause we gon get it poppin' tonight

They sung with passion, their voices carrying throughout the base. Bulkhead raised an eyebrow when he heard Mako rapping. After they finished the song, they started crying. Big fat tears rolled down their cheeks and they hugged each other even tighter. Everyone's spirits went down, even Ratchet as he stopped checking over on Smokescreen and turned to look at them. The former guardians wanted to comfort them but they didn't know how. After a while, they stopped crying and just sat there in silence.

"Big purple black robots got them" Mako said quietly, never leaving her eyes from the ground.

"And they destroyed our house" Jackie added and she sniffled. Ralphie was stilled silently sobbing. Her friends tried their best to comfort her and finally, she stopped crying. Bulkhead leaned down and rubbed Mako's back with one of his digit. Arcee leaned down on the right side and rubbed her digit up and down Jackie's back. Bumblebee walked around the girls and used one of his digits to rub Ralphie's back.

Slowly, the girls fell asleep, their heads resting on their guardian's digit. Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead lifted their charge up slowly and lay them down in their hands.

"Does this mean that Jack, Miko, and Raf are dead?" Smokescreen asked from where he was laying down on the metal berth.

"I'm afraid yes", Optimus said sadly as he watched the girls sleep peacefully. Suddenly, Ralphie woke up and took out her USB.

"Take this, my dad would have wanted you to see it," she places on Bumblebee's hand and went back to sleep. Bumblebee used the tip of his digits to pick up the USB and handed to Ratchet. Ratchet plugged it into one of the computers and a video appeared.

"Hey Autobots!", Miko said solemnly, "If you're seeing this video, we're probably dead already"

"So we want you to protect and raise our children for us just like you did to us when we were younger," Jack looked straight at the camera and pleaded the Autobots.

"Sorry if this video is a little short but all of their files and other important things are in this USB. That includes school, health, and their birth certificate," Raf said and he stepped up to the camera.

"Thank you for taking care of our children," they said together and the screen went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead walked out into the control with Ralphie, Jackie, and Mako still asleep in their hands. Ratchet was already at the controls monitering the Con's movement. Optimus was on another computer reading databases with Ultra Magnus right beside him. Smokescreen was no where in sight.

"Destiny kid still recharging huh?" Arcee asked Ratchet.

"As usual, the kid's gonna have minor back pains when he onlines," Ratchet answered as he typed something on the computer.

"How are our young friends doing?" Optimus walked over where the guardians were standing. All of them shifted their servos so Optimus could see the sleeping form of the girls. Jackie was curled up and she was loosely hugging her legs with her arms.. Ralphie was amazingly sleeping with her butt arched up, face down, with her head turned to the left side. Mako was laying with all of her limbs spread out in an X formation with her head rolled to one side.

"They slept pretty well last night, despite their current situation," Bulkhead informed Optimus. Just then, Smokescreen came to the control room clanking his pedes loudly.

"Wassup!" he shouted but was immediately shushed by the guardians. He saw the girls stirring in their sleep and stepped forward one more step very quietly. Mako sat up and rubbed her eyes. Jackie woke up and stretched her arms. Ralphie grumbled and sat up, looking around for her glasses.

"Wat the noise?" Mako asked sleepily and yawned.

"Where my glasses?" Ralphie grumbled, acting very grumpy indeed. Bumblebee reached into his subspace and pulled out Ralphie's glasses which she accepted and put it on. She looked over to her sleepy friends and glared at them.

"Alright now, WHO WOKE ME UP!" she shouted at them, making them jump up and look at her with fear in their eyes.

"I wasn't me! I swear!" Mako said hastily, using her hands to pull up one of Bulkhead's fingers to hide herself. Ralphie looked at Jackie expectantly.

"I swear it wasn't me either! We all woke up to a loud noise!" Jackie said frantically and just like Mako, she tried to hide behind one of Arcee's finger.

"Spill the beans, who woke me up?" Ralphie said a scary low and quiet voice. Smokescreen raised his hand nervously.

"Me?" he said in a very nervous voice. Ralphie glared at him, making him shrink back in terror.

"You have been a bad bot today! Timeout! Go back to your room now and stay there for an hour! No breakfast for you either! Don't even think about sneaking behind my back!" Ralphie shouted at him with her finger pointed towards the corridors. Smokescreen nodded his head fearfully and ran all the way back to his room.

"Sorry I shouted at you guys," she smiled at her friends apologetically. Mako and Jackie slowly creeped from behind their hiding place.

"You know where the bathroom is?" she asked Bumblebee innocently.

"Ya, I'll take you there myself," Bumblebee replied and he walked back to the corridors. Everyone watched Ralphie leave with awe in their eyes.

"Is she always like this?" Optimus asked Jackie.

"Nope, not unless you make her angry," Jackie replied quickly.

"Yeah! You never want to make her angry!" Mako added on, "She turned from nice Ralphie to being the Devil!

"Never ever wake Ralphie up from her sleep, never take her computer, never make fun of her friends, and other things," Jackie listed them off on her fingers.

"What about the other things?" Ultra Magnus asked. Make and Jackie smile deviously.

"That is for us to know and for you to wonder"


	3. Chapter 3

"You know I think I saw Bumblebee in one of my dreams," Ralphie told her friends as they finishing their cereal.

"You did! That's so cool!" Mako exclaimed, catching the bot's attention.

"What's so cool!" Smokescreen asked excitedly. He was now of from his "Timeout" and was hauling empty energon crates.

"I saw Bumblebee as a yellow metal chicken dancing around in one of my dreams," Ralphie said a matter-of-factly. Jackie suddenly got a brilliant idea.

"You have to sing the song!" Jackie told Ralphie.

"What song?" she asked Jackie, feeling very confused.

"Once Upon A Dream," replied Mako enthusiastically as she caught on to the idea.

"But you guys have to sing it with me," Ralphie demanded which they nodded eagerly.

I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-aah mmh

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-aah mmh, mmh-mmh, mmh-mmh

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did once upon a dream

I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream

"You guys are good singers," Bumblebee complimented.

"We LOVE that song!" Mako said excitedly.

"It's from The Sleeping Beauty!" Jackie added and every bot looked confused.

"You guys don't know The Sleeping Beauty?!" Ralphie asked in surprised and every bot with the exception of Ultra Magnus, Optimus, and Ratchet.

"Well there's a princess and she was cursed to prick her finger on a spinning needle on her 15th birthday and die. But a nice fairy changed it so she would prick her finger and sleep for a 100 years instead. Her parents sent her away to live in a forest with 3 fairies. One day, she met a handsome prince and she sang that song and danced with him. She returned to the castle and pricked her finger on the spinning needle and fell asleep. The prince went looking for her and he killed a dragon and kissed her. Then, she woke up and they both lived happily ever after," Mako told them briefly. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee smiled at their childlessness.

"Ralphie, you have to sing She Wolf!" Mako put her hands on Ralphie's shoulders and shook her.

"YEAH! Sing She Wolf! You're so good!" Jackie said enthusiastically.

"I c-can't s-sing t-that w-well", Ralphie stammered shyly.

"Come on! Mako can do the guitar!" Jackie encouraged her.

"Yeah! Jackie can bang up something to make it sound like the drums!" Mako was jumping up and down lightly now. Ralphie smiled at her friend's encouragement.

"Fine," she took out her iPod and scrolled up and down while Jackie found some stick, pots, and pans to bang on. Mako got out her guitar and plugged it in.

"Please let this not be one of those heavy metal songs," Ratchet grumbled and rubbed his audio receptors.

"Don't worry, this is something you'll never ever see in you lives!" Mako reassured him and the music started.

[Ralphie]

A shot in the dark

A past lost in space

Where do I start?

The past and the chase

You hunted me down

Like a wolf, a predator

I felt like a deer in love lights

You loved me and I froze in time

Hungry for that flesh of mine

But I can't compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees

What do you see in those yellow eyes?

'Cause I'm falling to pieces

[Mako and Jackie]

I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces

Falling to pieces

 _[beat break]_

The bots could only stare at Ralphie as she sung. How could someone so young have such a powerful voice? How could she keep her powerful as she sung higher and higher? How could Jackie know which pot or pan to bang to produce that wonderful beat? How could Miko replicate the piano on her electric guitar? How are these girls so gifted with music?

[Ralphie]

Did she lie in wait?

Was I bait to pull you in?

The thrill of the kill

You feel is a sin

I lay with the wolves

Alone, it seems,

I thought I was part of you

You loved me and I froze in time

Hungry for that flesh of mine

But I can't compete with the she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees

What do you see in those yellow eyes?

'Cause I'm falling to pieces

[Jackie and Mako]

I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces

Falling to pieces

 _[beat break]_

Ralphie was totally in it. Her face contorted at every emotion that the song showed. Her eyes were closed as she hit the high notes. She had an action for nearly everything that the song showed. Jackie looked very concentrated as she banged her pots and pans. Mako strummed her guitar and she also played the strings by themselves to get that piano effect. Jackie and Mako sang the harmony for Ralphie, their voices not so loud so Ralphie could be the center of attention.

[All]

I'm falling to pieces

Falling to pieces

I'm falling to pieces

Falling to pieces

They finished the song and everyone clapped. Ralphie blushed and did a bow. Mako and Jackie beamed with pride. But the happiness was short lived. BEEP BEEP (other blaring noises inserted here).

"Cons on the move with energon," Ratchet informed everyone.

"Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Ultra Magnus," he commanded them, "Go and retrieve that energon" Ratchet fired up the ground bridge.

"On it boss," Arcee replied and they all transformed into their alt modes and speeded away. Ratchet closed the ground bridge and was immediately bombarded with questions from Mako.

"Wow! You guys can turn into cars and motorcycles! Thats cool! How do you do that? What can you turn into? Can I come next time?" she asked him, jumping from the hangar and trying to land on his computer but she slipped. Smokescreen ran up and caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Thanks Smoky!" she smiled brightly, having no care in the world. He smiled at her and set her on the hangar again.

"Mako! Why did you jump like that! You could have gotten hurt!" Ratchet scolded Mako and she just ignored him. She sighed and start to play with her hair.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ratchet asked her angrily. He was ready to blow a fuse by now.

"Nope," Mako said sassily and blew a raspberry at him before running away, laughing. Ratchet was steaming now and he turned on his flickering holoform and chased after her. Mako turned around to see an orange haired doctor in a white lab coat with electric blue eyes chasing her and she screamed and ran even faster. She jumped down the stairs and hid behind Optimus's foot. Ratchet's holoform disappeared and his bot form stepped over and he was in front of Optimus. Mako peeked out from behind Optimus's leg.

"Who was that man?" Mako asked fearfully.

"That was my holoform"

"Holoform?" Ratchet struggled with words as he tried to explain to Mako what a holoform is in the simplest way.

"It's a form, a solid human form that I just made last night," Ratchet held his breath as he waited for Mako's reaction.

"I get it! I'm so smart!" Ratchet rolled his optics and went back to the controls. Mako raised her arms up at Optimus.

"Why are you raising your hands up in the air like that," Optimus asked Mako.

"You're suppose to pick me up!" Mako said impatiently and held her arms up even higher. Optimus bend down and let Mako stand on his hands.

"Could I come along next time?" Mako asked, her eyes shining an adventurous shine.

"No, I'm sorry Mako" Optimus replied calmly, expecting the same tantrum thrown from Mako just as her mom did when she found out.

"But I wanna come!" Mako whined. Optimus inwardly sighed. The apple never fall far from the tree, he thought to himself. Optimus turned off his audio receptors and thought about how cruel this war was while Mako whined and begged.

"How come you guys are using human computers?" Ralphie suddenly asked Ratchet.

"You should have seen the computers we used back then," Ratchet replied snarkily. Ralphie eyes grew bigger at the talk off computers.

"Could I help you?" she asked him as soon as she saw that he was struggling with one of the commands.

"This is not-" but he cut himself off and thought about back then when Rafael asked the same question,"Yes, you can. Come here" he offered a rare smile and let Ralphie climb on his hand and he let her sit on his shoulder.

Mako has now stop her whining and started to ask questions, again.

"Can you fight? Can you teach me how to fight? You wanna have a hand to hand combat match with me?" Mako asked the now listening Optimus. He thought deeply about what Miko would have wanted. Would she have wanted him to teach Mako how to further her combat skills? Would she have wanted him to have a match with Mako? Would she have wanted him to scold Mako the same way he used to scold her?

"Ask Smokescreen, maybe you could teach him some of your skills," Optimus told her. Mako whooped and demanded him to put her down so she could put on her armor.

"Smokescreen," Optimus called Smokescreen over, " I want you to learn from Mako some of her fine combat skills," Smokescreen groaned.

"And that was an order" Optimus added. Mako ran over and grabbed Smokescreen's arm and pulled him.

"Come on Smoky! Let's go!" Smokescreen groaned but followed her nevertheless. Optimus watched in amusement as the rookie was dragged and pulled by Mako who pretended not to notice his predicament. Mako is so much like her mother. A free, crazy, and reckless girl who has a big heart. A wannabe heavy metal japanese rockstar who can play the guitar like a boss. He smiled to himself as he remembered all of the trouble Miko got in and if her daughter would be the same as her. He felt tiny taps on his pedes and he looked down to see Jackie standing there. He leaned down and held out his hand.

"Yes, Jackie,"

"Could you play with me?"

"..."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, yes. My apologies. What do you want to play?"

"Speed!" Jackie said excitedly and she stood there. Optimus stood there with the gears in his head spinning to think what or who she was waiting for.

"Become a human!" Jackie shouted impatiently.

"I don't have a holoform, yet" Optimus tried his best not to disappoint Jackie, the daughter of Jack Darby who was a honorary Prime that regained his memories, therefore, saving his life and the Autobot cause. Without him, they might have lost the war to Megatron years ago. Jack was a serious person, a leader that puts others before him and cared deeply for all of his friends. Jack also sometimes fiddled on his harmonica when he thought that no one there but the great Prime heard it all. He was brought back to reality quick, impatient knocks were knocked on his pede.

"It's ok, you can hold the cards with your fingers," Jackie said optimistically and brought out her pack of cards.

"We only managed to get this much energon, boss" Bulkhead used his head to point in the direction of a smallish pile of energon. Bulkhead came back with scratches and scrapes with a little bit of energon seeping though. Arcee was in a slightly better condition, still with scrapes and scratches but no energon leaks. Bumblebee had energon bullet holes on his arm and leg and energon was leaking pretty badly. Ultra Magnus was in an even worse condition, his right arm was limp by his side with energon leaking from his joints. He had cuts everywhere and all of them were leaking.

The children were not allowed in the control room but they still peeked from the corridors to see the conditions of their new friends. Ralphie looked like she was about to barf, her face was a light shade of green. Jackie winced every time one of the bots winced as if she also got the same injuries as them. Mako tried to keep a brave face and be strong for her friends but horror was shown in her eyes.

"Will they be ok?" Ralphie whispered to Jackie.

"Of course they will! I'm pretty sure they've gone through worse," Jackie whispered back with fake happiness laced in her voice.

"Ya! Everybody likes battle scars!" Mako added, pretending like she actually thought it was cool. It was kinds cool for her, but only when the scars already faded.

"Come on! We've gotta help them!" Ralphie put on a determined face.

"Are you crazy! We're gonna get in trouble!" Mako hissed.

"They have done so much for us! We have to pay them back somehow! I also thought you liked to get in trouble, why back off all of the sudden!" Ralphie hissed back.

"Are you scared? Are maybe frightened?" Jackie said mockingly.

"I'm not scared!" Mako hissed back and she putted on a determined face. They walked out together into the broad lights so that everyone could see them.

"What are you doing here!" Ratchet shouted at them "I thought I told you to not come here!"

"We wanna help!" Ralphie shouted back.

"Yeah!"

"Ain't nobody gonna stop us!" Mako crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Ratchet. Ratchet grumbled and put down his tools.

"There's nothing for you to do here!" he yelled desperately.

"I could carry stuff" Mako retorted.

"I could help you by pointing out the places that you've missed, like that wire on Ultra Magnus's arm and that bullet hole on Bumblebee's leg," Ralphie looked at him squarely in the eye, as if daring him to find out if he was wrong or not. Ratchet went over to check and he found that Ralphie was correct all along. She smirked when he glared back at her.

"I could do some country blues on my harmonica," Jackie offered, happily pulling out her harmonica. Without anyone's permission, Mako put on her Apex Armor, picked up Ralphie and looked at Ratchet expectantly. Ratchet grumbled, knowing there was no way he could back out of this and let Ralphie sit on his shoulder. Mako started to fetch anything that Ratchet needed and Jackie played her harmonica.

Jackie started to play Clementine and her friends joined in to sing. The once serious and painful air in the control room dissolve as the girls started to sing. Every bot forgotten all of their fears and pain and started to enjoy the music. After Clementine finished, Jackie moved on the Oh! Susanna. Ralphie sang in a country voice, ending with the long drawl. Mako just sang it like it was a modern pop song. The two combined way of singing it had a nice edge to it. Jackie had her eyes close, cupping and uncupping her hands to make the notes on the harmonica. Jackie moved on to This Land Is Your Land and they girls seemed to enjoy this song the best. Ralphie nodding her head to the beat as she pointed out all of the spots that Ratchet missed, Mako tapped her right foot to the rhythm as she waited for Ratchet's every command. She was surprisingly calm and quiet (except for when she sang).

Jackie ran out off songs so she just started to play a simple but catchy tune while Ralphie and Mako hummed. Everybody was quiet for the duration of the time Jackie was playing her harmonica.

"I'm out of air," Jackie huffed as she finished of the tune and put away her harmonica. Thankfully, Ratchet was done with all the repairs by then and he addressed his patients one by one.

"Bulkhead, you'll be fine as you were the least injured.. NOW GET OUT!" Ratchet said roughly shouted the last part. Bulkhead let out sigh and walked quickly out of the medbay as Ratchet moved on to his next patient. Arcee straightened her posture right away.

"Arcee, you are also cleared, GET OUT FEMME! Arcee slumped down and let out sigh and walked gracefully out.

"Ultra Magnus, you need to stay overnight in case those bullet holes open up again," Ratchet said distastefully and Bumblebee tried sneaking out.

"That goes for you too BUMBLEBEE," Ratchet turned around and glared at Bumblebee. He let out a small nervous smile and walked back to his spot and sighed. Mako pressed the button and her armor folded up and she walked over to her friends, who were snickering very loudly. Ralphie yawned loudly.

"Time for you to go to sleep," Ratchet said in a soft voice. Everyone stared at him but he ignored them. He let the girls climb on his hand and handed them to Arcee.

"Put them to bed," Ratchet looked at the girls lovingly before he turned around and walked back to his medbay, grumbling about stupid and ungrateful boys.


	4. Chapter 4

"Optimus, two new energon signals have appeared," Ratchet informed Optimus.

"Ultra Magnus, take Smokescreen, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee with you," Optimus ordered, "Arcee, Wheeljack. You will come with me," and with that said, Ratchet fired up the ground bridge to the first set of coordinates. Ultra Magnus and his teamed passed through. Ratchet fired up the second set of coordinates and Optimus yelled:

"Autobots! Transform and roll out!" and they transformed into their alt modes and speeded out of the base. Mako took the opportunity and ran straight out and went through the ground bridge.

"Where does she think she's going!" Jackie shouted and started running after her.

"What about me!" Ralphie shouted before running behind her friends. Ratchet closed the ground bridge and looked around and got back to work. Soon, the silence was bothering him, making him feel like something was off.

"Girls! Where are you?!" Ratchet called out and he got no response from any of them.

/Optimus, Ultra Magnus, we've got a situation/

/What is it?/

/The children are missing/

 _Meanwhile_

The girls were hiding behind a boulder, watching the battle scene unfold before their eyes. Mako eyes were shining with wonder while her friends looked around frantically.

"What were you thinking!?" Jackie hissed at Mako, not wanting to catch the attention of the Cons.

"Simple, I wasn't!" Mako replied snarkily. A vehicon fell dead with a loud clunk from a shot to the spark near in front of their boulder. A vehicon looked over and spotted the Mako's highlighted hair from behind the boulder and headed towards them.

"Is it me or something big is coming towards us?" Ralphie asked scaredly. They all looked up to see a black head red triangle in the middle of it's head. They screamed and ran. Mako ran to her left while Jackie grabbed Ralphie and pulled her with her just before the vehicon shot right where they were standing. Wheeljack looked up after he sliced a Con with his katana and heard the scream.

/I see the girls/

/Your priority is to get them to safety/ Optimus ordered him and Wheeljack started running towards them, bringing out his katana and slicing the Vehicon which tried to shoot the girls in half. He saw Mako using stealth and hiding behind the bodies of the fallen Cons while another Con tried to make a grabbed for Jackie and Ralphie.

/Someone get Mako! She's hiding behind the bodies of the Cons/ he shouted over comm before making a run for the Con. He shot him in the back and chopped his head off. He bended down and grabbed the girls.

"Stay in here!" and he opened up his chest and placed the girls inside gently before snapping it shut and facing another Con. The Con tried slice Wheeljack up be he defended the blow with his katanas and stuck on of his katana in the Con's spark and withdrew it to find even more cons shooting at him.

"Take this glitches!" and he threw his grenade at them and backed off from it and the grenade blew every Con up (notice that he backed off, not run away like a wimp).

/Anyone got Mako yet?/

/Got her. Coming your way/ Arcee replied to Wheeljack's comm and she started slicing Vehicons up with her energon blades. Arcee and Wheeljack fought back to back, fending of the drones and trying to deflect any shots that were aimed for their chest. That had two reasons, one, they need to protect the girls in there and their own life. There were just too many off them! During one point in the battle, Arcee managed to slip Mako to Wheeljack so he could keep her in his chest compartment.

/Retreat!/ Optimus shouted through the comms and made his way towards his trapped soldiers, shooting anything that got in his way. He finally transformed into his military truck and speed under the legs of the dumb drones. He cleared a passage for them to transform and speed away.

/Ratchet, we need a ground bridge/ and right before their eyes, a ground bridge appeared. Before any drones could enter the ground bridge, the closed off.

Everyone made it back safely but no energon was acquired this this though. Loud knocks were heard from Wheeljacks chest. He opened his chest compartment up and two very green faces showed up.

"I barfed on your floor mats," Mako said, gasping for air and Jackie jerked her thumb inside Wheeljack's chest compartment.

"Ralphie fainted, first time ever," and she leaned against the railing.

"I also barfed on your floormats and I think Ralphie peed in her pants," she added before fainting, crumbling down into Wheeljack's chest.

"Hand me the girls!" Ratchet said frantically when he saw Jackie fainted. Wheeljack gently scooped up the girls in his servo and gently handed them to Ratchet. Ratchet immediately brought them to the medbay to examine their health conditions.

"How are our young friends?" Optimus asked worriedly but Ratchet just waved him off. All of the bots remained outside of the medbay awaiting any news of the children's condition, including Optimus and Ultra Magnus.

Ratchet appeared from the medbay and was pretty surprised to see that everyone was still there, waiting for him to tell them about the girl's condition.

"All three of them have motion sickness but nothing serious. They will have big purple bruises all over their body. Ralphie was hit on the head but she won't have a concussion. They also need a fresh change of clothes." Ratchet said it all at once.

"Could we go see-?" Smokescreen asked excitedly.

"No, they are resting," Ratchet immediately cut Smokescreen off and went on to check on everyone else. Arcee and Wheeljack were heavily damaged and needed the most repairs. Energon was everywhere, on the walls and the floor. Optimus only had minor dents and scratches. Ultra Magnus had a deep scratch here and there but overall, he was in good shape. Bulkhead got new battle scars and Bumblebee had a few black scorches here and there. Smokescreen had a busted lip component and a battered up face but he was doing fine.

"The children are waking up!"Ratchet shouted from inside his medbay and everyone rushed in to see what condition were they girls in. All of them had ugly black, purple, and blue bruises.

"Am I dead?" Mako groaned, using her elbows to support herself but she was pushed back gently by Ratchet.

"Take it easy," he said softly. Jackie groaned and rolled onto her other side and opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Ratchet asked them worriedly.

"Like I got trampled by a herd of elephants," Jackie groaned and rolled onto her back.

"Like someone used me for a punching bag," Mako groaned and forced herself to sit up and look around. Then, she looked down at herself. Torn shirt and shorts, covered with black smoke and other things.

"I look like a mess," Mako observed. Ralphie groaned and opened her eyes.

"Where are my glasses?" she groaned and rubbed her eyes. She looked up and only saw a blurr of colors mixed together so she squinted.

"Who is there?" she asked and every bot raised their optic ridges (even though they don't even have one).

"Can't you see anything?" Ratchet asked her and put one of his digits in front of Ralphie's face.

"SOMETHING IS BLOCKING MY VISION!" Ralphie started to freak out, waving her hands frantically in front of her face to search for that something.

"Why can't you see 2 feet in front of you?" Ratchet asked softly and Ralphie calmed down.

"It's a gene that always ran in my family. Everyone I know in my family were born nearsighted. I was born nearsighted but the good thing is my vision will never get better or worse," Ralphie explained to everyone.

"So where are my glasses?" Ralphie asked suspiciously again. Wheeljack used a digit and placed Ralphie's cracked glasses onto them and held them in front of her face.

"What is all of that orange and grey thing in front of my face?!", Ralphie demanded, getting more and more impatient by the moment.

"They looked kinda cracked," Jackie observed Ralphie's totally demolished glasses.

"On second thought, they are completely destroyed," Mako added after that and waited for Ralphie's feared anger.

"WHAT! I LOVED THOSE GLASSES! HOW COULD I SEE ANYTHING WITHOUT THEM!" Ralphie shouted and started to cry. Ratchet started rubbing Ralphie's back with one of his digit.

"What did I say?" Mako asked confused to why Ralphie started crying.

"Shut up you idiot!" Jackie hissed at her and tried to get of the hospital bed to go over and comfort Ralphie but as soon as her legs touched the metal floor, she collapsed.

"GREAT! I just fell!" Jackie muttered sarcastically and Mako's eye went big.

"HEY! I'm the only one that talks sarcastic! Why did _you_ have to steal my style!" Mako whined and lay back down. Arcee turned on her holoform and picked up Jackie and put gently her on the hospital bed. Ralphie stopped crying by then and her eyes started to flutter ever so slightly.

"Go to sleep Ralphie," Ratchet ordered her softly and she lay back down and closed her eyes. Jackie was already snoring by then but Mako was still awake.

"We have school tomorrow," she added sleepily and lay down and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Alarms blared through the base.

"What now?" Mako asked from where she was sitting on the couch. All of them were confined to the couch until further notice. The elevator doors opened and Captain Lennox walked through.

"Optimus… What are these girls doing here!?" Captain Lennox said, with his mouth gaped as he saw the three bruised up girls on the couch.

"Um… Hi?" Jackie waved her hand at him but when he didn't respond, she slowly put her hands down. Captain Lennox was about to blow a fuse.

"Seriously Prime! You managed to destroy a whole field in Ireland and now you made contact with civilians!?" Captain Lennox shouted and walked over to the girls.

"They didn't make contact with us," Mako clarified smugly, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"We made contact with _them_ ," Ralphie said smirking. Captain Lennox looked even more shocked.

"How did you _make contact with them_?" his patience was wearing thin with these over confident girls.

"We found them!" Jackie said indignantly.

"Yeah! Our parents knew them!" Ralphie's face was getting redder and redder by the moment.

"The Cons killed our parents and destroyed our home!" Mako shouted, "And they took us in and gave us a home because our parents told them to!" and that made Captain Lennox even more mad but he took a deep breath to cool down.

"Well, you're coming with me for feral custody," and he grabbed Mako's wrist and Ralphie's wrist. Mako did a karate move on both of his hands and Lennox started to fling his hand up and down in pain.

"Don't touch me or my friends," Mako's voice was full of venom as she glared at him. Captain Lennox threw up his hands and took out his credit card.

"Here's a military credit card so you can buy some things that you need," Lennox knew he could never separate three strong willed girls from the Autobots, even more so if Jack, Miko, and Rafael are their parents.

"Thanks," Jackie said warily as she cautiously took the credit card from his hands. She put it in her pockets.

"You change your mind pretty quickly," Mako observed innocent, tilting her head to one side making a small smile appear on his face.

"Prime, you better take care of these girls well," he looked at Optimus and with trust in his eyes.

"That I will promise you," Optimus replied with a small smile on his face. Captain Lennox entered the elevator and saluted before the doors closed.

"Come on!" Ralphie shouted excitedly.

"Come on what?" asked Bumblebee, confused to see why all three girls were so excited.

"Let's go shopping!" Mako exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Ep ep ep yep, you are in no condition to go anywhere," Ratchet said, popping their balloon of fun.

"Come on! We really need to go shopping!" Jackie argued.

"Yeah! We need clothes, hair ties, headbands, food, blankets, pillow, plate, spoons, forks, bowls, and many more things!" Ralphie numbered the things on her finger for good measure. Ratchet grumbled about how much energy sparklings have.

"Fine, but take someone with you," Ratchet finally said, making the girls squeal in excitement.

"Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Smokescreen," Mako pointed to the bots that she knew her friends would want to come with them.

"OP and Mags could stay behind and follow the boring orders from the Doctor of Grumpiness," Jackie added making everyone except Ratchet, Optimus and Ultra Magnus snigger. Ratchet grumbled.

"I have installed the new tangible holoforms for all of you so make sure you turn them on and follow the girls when they're doing their 'shopping' business," Ratchet ordered them, swinging his wrench in the air for good measure making the girls giggle.

Arcee transformed into her motorcycle alt mode and turned on Sadie. Sadie looked like she was about 23 years old. She was about 5 feet with blue hair and electric blue eyes. She wore a black leather jacket with a blue shirt underneath and blue pants. She has a ring with the autobot symbol on it.

Bumblebee's holoform look like he was about 14 years old with yellow hair and electric blue eyes. He was about 5'4 feet with the autobot symbol as a small tattoo on his shoulder. He wore an unzipped yellow and black jacket with a yellow shirt underneath. His pants were black.

Bulkhead's holoform looked like he was a 5'9 20 year old with brown skin and green hair. He wore a short sleeved green shirt with matching long green pants. He wore a gold watch with the autobot symbol inside of it.

Wheeljack's holoform looked like he was a 5'6 feet tall 20 year old with white hair and red and green highlight running through them. He wore a white and red tank top with with jeans up to his knee. He has a phone with a phone case with the autobot symbol on the backside.

Smokescreen looked like he was a 5'5 16 year old with blue hair and yellow highlight running through them. He wore a blue, yellow, and white hoodie with a white shirt underneath and skinny jeans. He has electric blue eyes and the Autobot symbol is on his hoodie. The girls gaped at the bot's holoforms.

"What's the matter?" Wheeljack asked them.

"AHHHH!" they squealed together, "YOU guys are sooooo hot!" and they squeal again and started to make some corrections.

"Bumblebee, is there anyway to make you look like you're 16? You're so young you already fighting?" Mako said and Bumblebee's holoform flickered a bit before it appeared a bit older and he nodded his head sadly.

"When there's a war, you need you grow up quickly," the girls got on their guardian. Jackie sat in front of Arcee on her blue motorcycle. Ralphie got in and sat on the front seat of Bumblebee's Urbana 500. Mako also sat in front in Bulkhead's car and the seatbelt clicked securely around her waist. The bots raced out of the base with the girls screaming with glee on top of their lungs. Optimus, Ultra Magnus, and Ratchet watched them in silence.

After the bots found a parking spot, the entered the Jasper Mall. They went from store to store starting with the clothing stores first. The girls chose about a dozen shirts, pants and underwear each and piled them onto their guardian's hands. They also bought utensils and other things you need to have if you want to eat. Now, Bulkhead was holding 3 big bags of clothing, Bumblebee was holding 2 bags of plates, bowls, and other utensils as carefully as he could so he wouldn't break them.

They entered another shop and the girls bought dozens of hair ties, headbands, shampoo, body wash, conditioner and towels of various sizes. They came out of that shop with Smokescreen holding them with both of his hands.

They walked into a game store and bought various board games, card games, and other games so they could entertain themselves. Arcee gave the cashier the credit card and they went out of that store with Wheeljack holding the heaving games.

"Are you guys done yet?" asked Smokescreen who was huffing and puffing as they exited the mall and dumped all of the things in the different trunks. The clothes went into Bulkhead's trunk, the games went into Wheeljack's trunk, the hair ties and shower things went into Smokescreen's trunk, the kitchen and eating things went into Bumblebee's trunk.

"Nope, we now need to go grocery shopping," they said happily.

"What now?" Smokescreen groaned.

"Food!" they said as if that was very obvious.

"We also need to eat you know," Mako said sassily and of they went to buy food. They bought vegetables, meat products, dairy products, eggs, fruits, salt, and pepper. At last, they group started to head home.

They entered the base and their holoforms stepped out of their alt mode and started to unpack.

"Do you need all of these things?" Ratchet asked surprised to find every trunk was crammed and their was no empty space left.

"Yep, and do you have a fridge?" Mako asked him as she held 2 bags of food. Ratchet stared at her and shook his head.

"There should be one in the kitchen," and he pointed towards the direction of the kitchen.

"No carrying anything for you! Leave it to one of the bots to do it for you," Ratchet ordered her and she happily left the bags exactly where she was standing and ran up to the couch and plopped down.

"That was tiring!" she exclaimed as her friends sat down next to her.

"Tiring?!" Smokescreen said in disbelieve, "You didn't have to carry anything!" he complained and got a glare from Ratchet. He went back to sorting and storing all of the things that they bought that day.

"I also ordered a drum set and a piano with DJ settings and shipped it to the military base," Jackie said a matter-of-factly and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her disbelievingly.

"You what?!" Ratchet was ready to blow a fuse.

"What? Lennox gave me his permission. It should be there in about 2 days so could one of you go and pick it up?" she asked sweetly and put on her puppy dog face. Everyone's anger and tiredness immediately dissolved and everyone happily got back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

The girls are doing very well in their new home. They now have their own bedroom and bathroom. Arcee would cook the meals for them and the bots took turns taking them to school. Mako played her guitar once or twice a day causing everyone's ears and audio receptors to burst.

"Optimus? I'm receiving an Autobot restricted band signal from Earth's orbit," Ratchet suddenly said one day.

"Put them on," Optimus said.

"This is Autobot Outpost Omega One, identify yourself," Optimus said through the receiver.

"Good to see you Prime, sir. This is Prowl"

"Mah name is Jazz"

"Ironhide, sir"

"Tell Hatchet his favorite patients are back!" yelled out two young and mischievous voice. Ratchet grumbled.

"Not the Terror Twins" Mako jumped up and down excitedly.

"Hi! My name is Mako! When are you coming to Earth? Why are you here? What do you look like? Are you nice? You wanna be friends?" Mako started to pour out all of her questions.

"Woah! That's a lot of questions lil' femme" Jazz said over the receiver.

"I'm Jackie"

"I'm Ralphie" Ralphie shyly.

"You're a shy lil' femme" Mako looked confused.

"What's a femme?"

"A femme is our word for girl" Optimus explained to the girls using kiddie words so they wouldn't freak out.

"We should be here in about a couple of earth hours," Prowl said over the receiver.

"Awesome! We could have a party! And music! And games! Ooooh! This is gonna be so fun!" Mako shouted excitedly and started making the party plans in her head. Jackie just rolled her eyes.

"Typical Mako"

Prowl was the first to emerge from the ground bridge, followed by Jazz, then the Terror Twins.

"Aren't you happy to see use Hatchet?" Sunstreaker joked and got a wrench thrown at his helm in response.

"Tell me what you guys do!" Mako asked excitedly.

"I'm the head tactician and a Cyber ninja" Prowl said seriously.

"I'm third in command" Jazz said happily, matching Mako's happy mood.

"I'm the weapon's specialist," Ironhide said before showing off his new cool cannons making Mako squeal in delight and Ralphie jumping up and hiding behind Jackie.

"We're the front liners, right Sunny?" Sideswipe swung his arm over his brother and but Sunstreaker removed his brother's hand from his shoulder.

"Don't call me that," he grumbled at look at the humans.

"So these are the puny weaklings we're suppose to protect?" Sunstreaker said in disgust, "They're so gross!" but before Ratchet could do anything, Ralphie blew a fuse.

"Treat others the way you want to be treated Goldilocks!" Ralphie boldly stepped up and shouted at him.

"What did you call me?

"That's right Sunny boy, you just told off by a _girl_ ," Ralphie sneered at him and folded her hands over her chest. Sunstreaker balled his fists.

"Hey! Don't you _dare_ lay a finger on Ralphie! Mako shouted and ran off to find her armor.

"So the weakling ran off," Sunstreaker sneered at them.

"Look here Mustard Face," Jackie sneered back at him, "Never underestimate anyone," and Mako ran out with her Apex Armor to Sunstreaker's surprise.

"What now Sunflower," she sneered at him, "Too afraid to pick on someone your own size!" she shouted and balled her fists.

"Let me tell ya something Blondie," Ralphie stepped up and waved her index finger around, "You mess with one of us,"

"You mess with all of us," Jackie and Mako said together and Ratchet threw a wrench at Sunstreaker's head.

"Don't mess with the girls or I won't repair you!" Ratchet warned him.

"Our human allies may be small, but they are strong,' Optimus said wisely, trying to ease off the tension but everyone stood in an awkward silence.

"Oooh! You're a Cyber ninja right?" Mako asked excitedly.

"Yes,"

"I dare you to a match of hand to hand combat!" Mako yelled in excitement and got in a fighting stance. To Prowl's amazement, he could find to faults with her stance.

"Who taught you how to fight?"

"My mom. Come on! You can start first!" but all Prowl did was got in the same fighting stance as her.

"You can start," Prowl said confidently and Mako delivered a set of kicks and punches which Prowl deflected with ease, then he spotted a weakness in Mako and started to punch her but he could never land a punch on her. Then, he tried to flip her but she curled her body and used her legs to knock him off his feet and he landed on the floor with a thud.

"You're much better than Smoky over there," Mako said, jerking her head in Smokescreen direction and she held a hand for him to get up.

"Your mom taught you well," Prowl commented and she gave him a sad smile. She pressed the button on her chest and the armor folded up. She got out her guitar and yelled:

"LETS PARTY!" and strummed a chord on her guitar. Optimus transformed into his alt mode and started to drive out but he was stopped by Mako.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Mako asked.

"For patrol"

"But this is a party! Could you stay? Please?" and Mako pulled out her puppy dog face. Optimus started to say something but her puppy dog face stopped him.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously because her cute face was really making him feel guilty for leaving.

"Convincing you to stay," Mako simple said and raised the cuteness another notch. Optimus couldn't handle it anymore.

"Please! No more! I can't handle the cuteness! I will stay!" and with that said, the party started. Prowl looked surprised that the tough leader that he used to know was so soft.

Jackie got out her drum set and plugged it in, Ralphie got out her electric piano with the DJ controls on the side, Mako got out her electric guitar and plugged it into an amp.

"We're gonna play a couple songs," Jackie announced,

"Make that a few," Mako said confidently.

"Make that a lot!" Ralphie shouted and turned on a tune.

[Mako]

Min'na saikō arigatō,

K-k-k-kawaii, k-k-k-kawaii.

 _Mako did the famous kawaii sign and waved it from side to side._

[Jackie]

Mom's not home tonight

So we can roll around, have a pillow fight

Like a major rager OMFG

[Ralphie]

Let's all slumber party

Like a fat kid on a pack of Smarties

Someone chuck a cupcake at me

[Mako]

It's time for spin the bottle

Not gonna talk about it tomorrow

Keep it just between you and me

 _Mako winked after she finished her line._

[Jackie]

Let's play truth or dare now

We can roll around in our underwear how

Every silly kitty should be

[All]

Come come Kitty Kitty

You're so pretty pretty

Don't go Kitty Kitty

Stay with me

Come come Kitty Kitty

You're so silly silly

Don't go Kitty Kitty

Play with me

K-k-k-kawaii

Hello Kitty, hello Kitty

Hello Kitty, you're so pretty

Hello Kitty, hello Kitty

Hello Kitty, you're so silly

[Mako]

Wake up, got a secret

Pinky swear that you're gonna keep it

I've got something you need to know

 _Mako held up her pinkie._

[Ralphie]

Let's be friends forever

I wanna do everything with you together

Come and play with Kitty and me

 _Ralphie used one of her hands and did the beckoning sign._

[All]

Come come Kitty Kitty

You're so pretty pretty

Don't go Kitty Kitty

Stay with me

Come come Kitty Kitty

You're so silly silly

Don't go Kitty Kitty

Play with me

K-k-k-kawaii

Hello Kitty, hello Kitty

Hello Kitty, you're so pretty

Hello Kitty, hello Kitty

Hello Kitty, you're so silly

[Jackie] Min'na saikō arigatō! K-k-k-kawaii! _[2x]_

[Ralphie] K-k-k-kawaii! _[4x]_

[Mako] Meow.

 _Mako used one of hands and clawed out like a cat and got back to playing her guitar like a pro._

[All]

Hello Kitty, hello Kitty

Hello Kitty, you're so pretty

Hello Kitty, hello Kitty

Hello Kitty, you're so silly

Come come Kitty Kitty

You're so pretty pretty

Don't go Kitty Kitty

Stay with me

Come come Kitty Kitty

You're so silly silly

Don't go Kitty Kitty

Play with me

Hello Kitty

Hello Kitty

As the ending of the song came, Jackie did a complicated drum finished, throwing her one of her drum stick in the air and when she caught, she finished the song with a bang. Mako also did the high pitched finish that slowly got slower and ended at the same time as Jackie and threw her hands up. Wheeljack, Sideswipe, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Jazz whooped loudly and clapped their hands. Everyone else just stood in awe.

"That is what we call rock and roll," Ralphie said, smirking like a cat.

"Oooh I know! Let do Rock 'N' Roll!" Jackie said excitedly.

"Isn't that what you just did?" a confused Bulkhead asked.

"Watch and learn Bulk," Mako said with a twinkle in her eyes.

[All] Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll

[Mako] I don't care about my make-up

I like it better with my jeans all ripped up

Don't know how to keep my mouth shut

You say, "So what (what)?"

[Ralphie] I don't care if I'm a misfit

I like it better than the hipster new hit

I am the mother freaking princess

You still love me

[Jackie] Some-somehow

It's a little different when

I'm with you

You know what I really am

On the phone

You know how it really goes

[All] Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah

[Jackie] Some some way

We'll be getting out of this

[Ralphie] Town one day

You're the only one that I

[Mako] Want with me

You know how the story goes

 _Ralphie pointed to a random point in the room between the bots and Mako pointed to herself._

[All] Oh, oh, oh

When it's you and me

We don't need no one to tell us who to be

We'll keep turning up the radio

What it's you and I

Just put up our middle finger to the sky

Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

[Ralphie] Call it a bad attitude dude

I'm never gonna cover up that tattoo

I might have a couple issues

You say, "Me too." (yeah)

[Mako] Don't care about a reputation

Must be living in the wrong generation

This is your invitation

Let's get wasted

 _Mako flipped her hair and she pointed to a random point between the bots and beckoned them._

[Jackie] Some-somehow

It's a little different when

I'm with you

You know what I really am

All about

You know how the story goes

[All] Oh, oh, oh

When it's you and me

We don't need no one to tell us who to be

We'll keep turning up the radio

When it's you and I

Just put up our middle finger to the sky

Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

Rock 'n roll, yeah

 _Mako leaned down with her head tilted up and her eyebrows furrowed up she concentrated on her guitar solo part._

Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah

[Jackie] When it's you and me

We don't need no one to tell us who to be

We'll keep turning up the radio

[Mako] When it's you and I

Just put up a middle finger to the sky

Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll

[Ralphie]

When it's you and me

We don't need no one to tell us who to be

We'll keep turning up the radio

[All]

What if you and I

Just put up a middle finger to the sky

Let 'em know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

Rock 'n roll

Hey hey hey

Jackie got out from behind the drums and looked at Ralphie.

"Hi mother freakin princess," she teased her and Ralphie slapped her shoulder playfully. Mako started up a tune to liven up the mood.

"Anyone got any moves?" Mako asked everyone and Bumblebee turned on his holoform and started to do the robot.

"Oooh! I know how to do the robot!" Ralphie said excitedly, running up and copying his moves next to him. Jackie started doing random moves like the sprinkler and the cabbage patch. Everyone else started to chat among themselves. Jazz suddenly came up and started to breakdance.

"WOOOO!" Mako yelled and she made her tune more intense to match the breakdance.

"Nice breakdance!" Jackie complimented him.

"Thanks lil' lady," and Jazz winked at her. Optimus, Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, Ironhide and Prowl were having a meeting in the corner.

"Optimus, sir, what is the purpose of these human girls?" Prowl asked respectfully.

"Their parents helped us in more ways you can imagine and they were exterminated by the Cons. We're just repaying our debt by taking care of them," Optimus explained to Prowl.

"But, sir, there's a 95.6% chance that they might get squished by one of us," Prowl said logically.

"That will not happen on my watch!" Ratchet said confidently, waving his wrench in the air, "Those who dare to step on the girls will meet my wrench!"

"In my experience on humans, especially the ones that seem weak and small are sometimes stronger than we think they might be," Ultra Magnus said, remembering the time when he saw Miko single handedly beating 2 drones and Starscream on the battlefield.

"These girls can handle themselves fine, did you see how they stood up to Terror Twins?" Ratchet told the newcomers.

"Sir, where I set up my weapons?" Ironhide asked Optimus but before he could answer, Mako cutted him off.

"Hey OP!" Mako shouted, waving at him from the ground.

"Yes, Mako?"

"Could you play with us? Please?" and she put on her puppy dog face.

"Ya! Could you play with us?" Ralphie ran over and also put on her puppy dog face. Optimus was at lost for words, cute things had always been his weakness.

"Yes, I will play with you but I need to finish this meeting," he answered and the girls squealed in joy, running back to tell their new friends that Optimus is going to play with them.

"Does every human have a lack of authority?" asked Ironhide in disbelief.

"Only the young ones, don't blame, they had already had a tough time the past weeks when their parents died," Ratchet waved him off.

"But…"

"Prowl, we don't follow all of the military protocols here on Earth, we have something that's even stronger than an army," Optimus patiently explained to Ironhide and Prowl, "It's a human custom called family," and with that, the meeting ended and Optimus walked over to play with the girls leaving a stunned Ironhide and Prowl behind with Ratchet.

"Take a look around base, I need to go back to my medbay," Ratchet said before walking away, leaving them there.

"Hey Ratchy!" Ralphie called out to him before he could enter his medbay.

"Yes?"

"Could you please play with us?" Ralphie asked sweetly and put on an extra cute puppy dog face. Ratchet was about to grumble a no but her face stopped him.

"Fine," he grumbled and turned on his holoform and joined the game. Jazz and Sideswipe looked at Ratchet in surprise because usually Hatchet never joins the "silly games".

"Hey Ratchet!"

"What?" Ratchet grumbled.

"We also need holoforms," he grumbled and sent them the file which the quickly downloaded and turned on their holoform.

Jazz is a 21 year old, 5'8 with electric blue eyes. He had black hair with red highlights. He wore a white shirt with the red autobot symbol on it with black shorts.

Sideswipe is a 15 year old, 5'5 with electric blue eyes. He has red hair, a red shirt with black stripes and white shorts. The autobot symbol is a birthmark next to his right eyes.

Sunstreaker is also a 15 year old, 5,5 with electric blue eyes. He golden hair, gold shirt and gold pants. The autobot symbol is a birthmark next to his left eye.

Optimus is a 30 year old with electric blue eyes. He is 6'4 with red highlight running through his blue hair. He has a red shirt with blue shorts. The autobot symbol is on his shoulder.

Ultra Magnus is a 28 year old with electric blue eyes. He is a 6'3 with red highlights running through his blue hair. He has a blue shirt with blue pants. The autobot symbol is also on his shoulder.

Prowl is a 26 year old with electric blue eyes. He is 6 feet tall with white highlights running through his jet black hair. He has a white shirt with black pants. The autobot symbol is on the either side of his visor.

Ironhide is 25 years old with electric blue eyes. He is a 6'1 with a yellow shirt, grey pants and jet black hair. The autobot symbol is on one of the pockets of his pants.

"We're gonna play Uno and everyone has to play," Mako looked at everyone in sitting circle in the eye.

"I'm not playing," Sunstreaker muttered and started to stand up but her was stopped by Optimus.

"That was an order Sunstreaker," Optimus told Sunstreaker sternly much to everyone's surprise.

"You guys hear that! I get to order people around!" Mako started to do her evil laugh but she was cut off by Jackie.

"I just kicked you out of office! Now _I_ get to order people around!" Jackie lightly pushed Mako out of the way.

"TOO BAD! I just kicked _you_ out of office! Now I get to order people around," Ralphie smirked deviously making Wheeljack and Bumblebee snort in amusement.

"You can't you that!" Jackie protested.

"Why not, you kicked Mako out of office!" Ralphie retorted, jeering her chin up.

"How about we share it! Split it three ways!" Mako separate the girls to stop war from happening.

"Sharing? Never heard of it," Ralphie snorted.

"Come on guys! I'm the reckless and crazy one around here and even I know how to share!" Mako told her friends.

"Fine," Ralphie gave in and held up her pinkie, "But both of you have to pinke that we'll share it," and they both held up their pinkies and pinky promised each other.

"So here are the rules to Uno," and the girls took turns explaining the rules of Uno and how to play it to the bots. Jackie took the deck of cards and shuffled it and dealt it out to everyone.

Everyone went fine at the start of the game but as the cards slowly ran out, it got harder. At one point, Sunstreaker had to pick up 7 cards!

"What!" Sunstreaker yelled out in frustration, "Where are are the red in this entire deck!" The girls started laughing really loudly.

"PICK IT UP!" they started to chant and that got Sunstreaker even more mad.

"Ugh! I hate red cards!" he said and at last, he got a red 2 and put it down on the red 5. The game continued on for about a couple more minutes before Jackie put down her last card.

"WHOOO! I win!" she cheered and started to do a little victory dance. Mako rolled her eyes.

"Sore winner," she mumbled. Ralphie won next, then Mako, then Prowl, Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Arcee, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead.

"I feel a song coming up!" Jackie said in a sing song voice. Mako groaned.

"I'm too lazy!" she whined and Ralphie rolled her eyes.

"And if you had to chance to watch the bots fight now, your energy will magically come back," Ralphie said. Jackie pulled out 5 pieces of candy.

"Look, if you sing Bang Bang with us, I will give you 5 pieces of candy," Jackie said, holding the pieces of candy in front of Mako's face. Instantly, her eyes lit up.

"And you pull me up,"

"Deal," Ralphie and Jackie said together and she handed Mako her candy which she immediately pocketed. She held up her hands and Ralphie and Jackie grabbed both of her hands and pulled her up.

"I'll be Jessie, you'll be Ari, and Mako, you rap," Jackie said, pointing to each of her friends individually.

"You guys need to sit in a straight line," Ralphie orders and started to seat the Autobots in a straight line.

"Now scooch back 5 spaces," Ralphie said and the Autobots moved back 5 spaces. Ralphie plugged in her iPod to the speakers and the song was turned on.

[Intro]

They girls strike some poses and pretended to put on some makeup. Ralphie pretended to look at her nails and paint them. Jackie pretended to walk out and Mako whistles.

 _[Jackie]_

She got a body like an hourglass

But I can give it to you all the time (uh)

She got a booty like a Cadillac

But I can send you into overdrive (oh)

 _The girls sang harmony for her. Jackie pointed to Mako and she pointed to herself. Jackie then pointed to Ralphie, pointed to herself and the bots._

(You've been waiting for that… uh

Step on up swing your bat)

See anybody could be bad to you,

You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah

 _Jackie did the blow your mind action, pointed to herself, and did the thumbs up._

 _[All]_

Bang bang into the roof (I know ya want it)

Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)

Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)

Wait a minute till ya (ah)

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)

Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)

Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)

Wait a minute till ya (ah)

 _When they sang bang bang, they pretended to shoot at the ceiling and the bots. They pretended to shoot the ceiling and they shoot at the bots. They pointed behind them. They made a heart in front of their chest and pretended to pump it forward and backwards._

 _[Ralphie]_

She might've let you hold her hand in school

But I'm a show you how to graduate (mhu)

No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk

Just come and show me what your momma gave (oh, yeah)

 _The girls sang harmony for her. Ralphie pointed to Mako, then, she pointed to herself. Ralphie shook her head, did the shush symbol and she beckoned the bots towards her._

(Okay you've got a very big shhh,

Mouth but don't say a thing)

See anybody could be good to you,

You need a bad girl to blow your mind

 _The girls sang harmony for her. Ralphie did the blow your mind action and inflated her mouth._

 _[All]_

Bang bang into the roof (I know ya want it)

Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)

Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)

Wait a minute till ya (ah)

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)

Back, back seat of my car (son of a gun)

Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)

Wait a minute till ya (ah)

 _The girls sang harmony for her. They pretended to shoot the ceiling and they shoot at the bots. They made a heart in front of their chest and pretended to pump it forward and backwards._

 _[Mako_

(You know what, girls?

Let me show you how to do.)

It's Myx Moscato

It's frizz in a bottle

It's Mako full throttle

It's oh, oh.

Swimming in the grotto

We winning in the lotto

We dipping in the pot of blue foam

Kitten so good

It's drippin' on wood

Get a ride in the engine that could go

Batman Robin it

Bang, bang, blocking it

Queen Mako dominant, prominent

It's me, Jackie, and Ralphie

If they test me they sorry

Riders umph like Harley

Then pull off in this Ferrari

If he hangin' we bangin'

Phone rangin', he slangin'

It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)

 _Mako pointed both thumbs to herself and made a crown on her head with her hands. Mako pointed to herself and wagged her fingers. Mako pretended to yack a mic off it's stand and held it to her mouth, kneeling down towards the bot._

[All]

B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' uh (baby)

B to da' A to da' N to da' G to da' hey

[Jackie] See anybody could be good to you,

You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind) (ok)

 _The girls sang harmony for her. Jackie did the blow your mind motion._

 _[All]_

Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)

Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)

Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)

Wait a minute till ya (ah)

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)

Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)

Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)

Wait a minute till ya (ah)

 _The girls sang harmony for her. Jackie and Mako front flipped towards the bots twice and Ralphie did a cartwheel._

 _[Outro - Mako (overlapping):]_

Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)

Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)

 _[Mako:]_

Yo, I said bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang

Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang, bang

 _Mako pretended to shoot as many times as she said bang, switching between both of her hands._

 _[All:]_

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)

Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)

Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)

Wait a minute till ya (ah)

 _The pretended to shoot the ceiling and they shoot at the bots. They made a heart in front of their chest and pretended to pump it forward and backwards._

 _As the outro music came, they ran all the way to the back of the room and did a runup and did 10 front flips, a twist, and ended in the split._

"WOOOO!" they whooped as they landed in the splits. Everyone gaped at the girls.

"What?" Mako asked, smirking widely, "Never seen a girl so good at gymnastics?" Prowl shook his head and looked at the girls again.

"How did you do that?" he asked before glitching, his holoform flickering and disappearing. The girls, still in the splits stared at him.

"Did he just die?" Ralphie asked fearfully but Ratchet shook his head.

"P-lease, he just glitched," Ratchet stood up, turned off his holoform and started to drag Prowl towards the medbay.

"What's a glitch?" Mako asked.

"A glitch is another word for faint, Prowl has a logical computer installed in his brain so anything that doesn't seem to be logical, he glitches," Jazz explained to the girls.

"So he thinks that we doing the splits is illogical?" Jackie asked, snickering a little bit. Mako exploded into full laughter.

"LOL! He couldn't the power of pure awesomeness," Mako said, grinning widely.

"How do you know how to do all of that?" Bumblebee asked.

"We learned gymnastics, they teach you how to do front flips, back flips, swinging on the monkey bars, splits, twists, and doing other moves," Ralphie explained to them.

"If you guys had a monkey bar here, I could show you some moves," Jackie offered.

"Nah, no need for monkey bars," Mako said before she did a handstand. She did several moves before she bend over and did a bridge and stood up again.

"How about that?" she smirked at the bots.

"Why are you learning this? Is there a reason?" Ironhide asked them, thinking they are learning that so they could defend themselves.

"For fun," Mako said making Ironhide stare at her.

"What! Not everything we do has is some kind of training! We do things for fun because we like. You don't have to do gymnastics if you don't want to," Mako said making Ironhide stare even harder.

"I don't get humans," Ironhide grumbled, rubbing his eyes. Ralphie yawned loudly.

"Time for sleep," Ratchet said, scaring everyone.

"Dude! Don't sneak up us!" Jackie yelled at him. Ratchet grumbled.

"Ep ep ep, bedtime!"

"Ugh!" they girls whined but they reluctantly walked back to their room. Everyone was silent, thinking about the girls, what happened that day, and that Ratchet actually participated in a game!

"Everyone, here on Earth we are robots in disguise so Bumblebee, take our new friends out to chose their alt mode," Optimus ordered. Bumblebee saluted and he leaded Jazz, the twins, Ironhide, and a now awaken Prowl outside.


	7. Chapter 7

"You guys got new alt modes!" Mako squeaked like a fangirl. Sideswipe smirked a her.

"You got that right, girl!"

"Could all of you turn to your alt modes! We could tell you guys what you got!" Ralphie asked, squealing as everyone, including Ratchet transformed. The started first with Ratchet.

"You're just a ambulance," Mako said, sounding bored. Ratchet grumbled and they moved onto Optimus.

"Some kind of military truck, probably classified," Ralphie said after she examined the guns on his hood. They moved onto Wheeljack.

"You're Lancia Stratos Turbo 5!" Mako said gushing, letting her hands slide over Wheeljack's smooth hood, making him shudder.

"Yep, it won the World Rally Championship in 1974, 1975, and 1976," Ralphie said from the top of her head and they moved onto Arcee.

"OMG! You're a Kawasaki Z800!" Jackie squealed, making everyone jump in surprise.

"The Kawasaki Z800 is currently one of the best looking motorcycles in the world and it's also very expensive," Ralphie stated and they moved onto Bumblebee.

"OHMYGOSH! YOU'RE A CHEVROLET CAMARO!" Ralphie suddenly yelled and started to examine every detail of Bumblebee. She looked at the head lights and muttered something. She examined the rear mirror, the engine, the hood, the wheels, and the exhaust pipe and she would make a comment to herself about each of those things. Mako rolled her eyes.

"Do you have to do that every time you see a chevrolet camaro?" Mako asked, raising her voice.

"Shush Mako, I'm not the only one around here," Ralphie said and got back to her examination as if nothing has happened. Mako rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently.

"You know what, I'm moving on! See ya later!" Mako teases her and that got Ralphie's attention.

"Ok ok! I'm coming!" she shouted and they moved onto Ultra Magnus.

"Hmmm, you're a semi Peterbilt model 379," Jackie said after she did a round of examination.

"Sorry, I don't really know a lot of Peterbilts 'cause we like sport cars," Ralphie said, not really sorry at all and they moved onto Bulkhead.

"You're a SUV, the normal type so you're ok for disguise," Mako stated before she ran to Prowl.

"Regular cop car, nothing to see," Mako said in a bored tone before she moved onto Jazz.

"You're a Saleen S7?!" Mako squealed in surprise.

"What ya mean lil girl?" Jazz asks, confused to what might a Saleen S7 be.

"The Saleen S7 is a sports car that could up to 253 kilometers an hour!" Ralphie exclaimed.

"Whoo! I 'ave such a great taste 'or cars!" Jazz exclaimed happily. Ralphie was about to add something else but she didn't and they moved onto Ironhide.

"You're a Nissan, pretty type but not my cup of tea" Jackie said, feeling really bored right now and they moved onto Smokescreen.

"Hmm, you ar…" but Mako was distracted by the Twin's alt mode. She ran over to them, squealing like a madman.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH!" she yelled so loudly that her friends also saw the Twin's alt mode and also started to squeal, running after her.

"I can't believe Optimus let you choose this alt mode!" Jackie shouted, not believing her own words.

"What is it?" Optimus asked worriedly.

"This," Mako said pointing to the Twins, "Is a Lambo Sesto Elemento, currently the most expensive Lambo is the world and there's only 20 of them in this world," she said before she started to admire the Twins again.

"Well 22," Ralphie added before turning to Optimus.

"These are very expensive cars so they wouldn't do much as disguises in this town," she stated.

"Yeah, people in this town can barely afford to buy a normal car so if anyone sees the Twins, everyone in town would know right away," Jackie added.

"Even I have to admit that these alt modes aren't very good disguises," Mako said with regret in her voice and Optimus looked at the Twins. They transformed and looked nervously at Optimus Prime.

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, did you know of this when you chose your alt modes?" Optimus asked them and they shifted around nervously.

"N-no sir, we just thought they looked cool so we scanned them," Sunstreaker said nervously. Mako looked at them accusingly, crossing her arms.

"Yeah right," she snorted and earned a glare from Jackie.

"Like you don't get in trouble," Jackie retorted and Ralphie rolled her eyes.

"Couldn't you guys change them?" Ralphie asked, trying to lighten the mood but somehow, it just got worse.

"Ralphie," Optimus said gently, "Once a cybertronian chooses his or her alt mode, they can never change it unless in special circumstances," after he finished, he gave the twins a hard look.

"You both are to clean the base from the top to the bottom, understood?" Optimus said and they nodded before running off.

"Isn't that kinda unfair?" Ralphie asked innocently, "I mean they didn't know it was that expensive," she looked at Optimus with pleading eyes and he sighed.

/Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, you have patrol duty now, forget about cleaning the base/ he said through comm. He looked down to see Ralphie smiling brightly at him.

"People make mistakes and they deserve second chances, no matter how big the mistake is," Ralphie said wisely.


End file.
